Solar Power Cannon (PG3D)
|rateoffire = 60 |attribute = |capacity = 10 |mobility = 65 |cost = 650 |Level required = Level 22 |released = 9.1.0 |theme = Summer themed |number = 85 }} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Solar Power Cannon (PGW). If you are looking for the champion version of this weapon, look here The Solar Power Cannon is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 9.1.0 update. Appearance It has a yellow and gray body with three blue crystals on the top, a yellow stock, a yellow handle, a yellow ammo clip with a dark yellow skull on it, and a white and yellow muzzle. When fired, yellow waves propel forward and explodes on contact. It also has an area damage effect. Strategy Tips *After firing, there will be a 3-second cooldown, so don't be in the open when it cools down. *Use close and medium range attacks as the yellow waves will hit enemies easier as they don't move faster than bullets. *Use this to spawn-trap and make sure you don't get caught in its area of effect, which can deal insane damage. *This has a large area damage and could easily hit players even when they are jumping (as long as they do not have the Ninja Tabi (PG3D), Berserk Boots or the Storm Trooper Boots (PG3D)). During the case when your enemy does happen to use this, then aim for the ground and shoot at where they are going to land. *Although this weapon is very powerful and should be used in close-medium ranges (medium-long ranges if you're skilled) don's use this if the enemy is too close to you or else you might risk taking self-explosion damage. *It can be used to deal good damage on any heavily armored players. *This weapon is very powerful for high-level players. Matched with the very large blast radius and its two shot kill to Adamant-armored players, it is a popular, but expensive, weapon. *Rocket Jumping is impossible with this weapon due to a huge vertical blast radius Counters *Try to avoid its shot and attack the enemy while they are waiting for the cooldown to end. *Attack this weapon from long ranges. *Circle around the user using a low weight weapon, either using a gun or using a melee weapon. *Be aware that if your armour is bellow golden (or at low levels), this will One-shot you. It is advised to not go too close or even engage these users on medium to close ranges, due to It's high damage and large area of effect. *Avoid being near a wall, or the user can easily damage you. Recommended Maps *Paradise Resort Weapon setups Bring a sniper rifle to kill enemies at long range to weaken them. A good primary would also suffice as this weapon is more of a heavy weapon, meant for finishing off weakened targets. A decent rifle such as the Impulse Rifle would compliment this weapon very well. * This weapon can and will provide more and decent gameplay at the hands of a skilled player and beginners alike. Its area damage is massive that the only thing that really prevents anyone from missing is if they jump or are highly mobile. This weapon is extremely versatile, but should ideally be used in close-medium ranges to maximize its potential. Trivia *It was released in the 9.1.0 winter update, even though it is summer themed. *The projectile of this weapon is identical to the projectile that the Alien Professor's UFO shoots out. *In the 10.0.0 update, it received an extra upgrade. *Despite what the name may say, this gun cannot receive ammo from the sun in a map that has it. *In the 11.2.0 update, its sound changed. *It has a champion counterpart which is the Champion Solar Cannon. *Its projectile’s travel speed has been buffed to match other weapons like the Heart of Volcano and the Christmas Ultimatum. *It is currently a 2 shot when maxed out. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Area Damage Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Content in Both Games Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Legendary Category:Trial Weapons